In this Phase I project, Nursing Consult, LTD will refine and test PAINReport, an alpha version, interactive software program for pain assessment. PAINReport is designed to help patients describe and document their pain. Nurses and physicians need this information in order to prescribe individualized pain management strategies Collecting this information requires considerable professional skill and interview time. Providers and health care organizations desire time-efficient pain assessment tools. The goals of this Phase I project are to test and refine PAINReport (Patient Assessment Interactive Narrative for Pain Report), a computerized pain assessment tool for patients to self report and document the location, intensity, quality and pattern of their pain using touch-screen technology. In this phase I project, we will complete the following tasks: 1) describe PAINReport f'easibility in 35 cancer patients attending support groups; 2) conduct 6 to 8 focus groups on PAINReport receptivity with a total of 35 cancer patients and 30 health professionals; and 3) refine the existing alpha version of PAINReport using data from tasks 1 and 2 to build the beta version on CD ROM. Phase II finding will be sought to test the beta version before we begin final production of the PAINReport product on CD ROM and marketing to health card providers, agencies and organizations. Phase II funding will be sought to test the beta version, for final production of the PAINReport product on CD ROM. PAINReport has potential to overcome the substantial barrier of inadequate pain assessment and, when adopted in health care, to improve pain management. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: PAINReport ultimately could be useful to any agency providing care to people with pain. Potential markets include primary care offices, cancer centers, outpatient clinics, hospitals, HMOs, home care agencies, long- term care settings medical oncology offices, radiation oncology facilities, health care consumers, & nursing/medical education programs.